The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Dueriwhiteye`. The new cultivar is marketed under the name Riviera White Eye.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop New Guinea Impatiens that are freely branching; early flowering; and that have desirable flower and leaf colors.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens hawkeri proprietary selection identified as D6 as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri proprietary selection identified as K2 as the male, or pollen, parent.
`Dueriwhiteye` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.